


Hope and Petrichor

by Starwhalefamily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hope, Kissing in the Rain, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Stressed Hermione, Supportive Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwhalefamily/pseuds/Starwhalefamily
Summary: Hermione felt solid for the first time in weeks. Her skin was alive with the feeling of rain, and the grounding presence of Draco’s warm skin...





	Hope and Petrichor

Hermione pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders as the breeze picked up. She sat cross-legged in a cozy hammock on the porch of a rustic wooden cabin. Sipping her tea she was lost in thought as she watched clouds gather over the lake in front of her. 

It had been a rough month at work. Actually, that was an understatement. Everything that could have gone wrong did. After endless overtime, several accident reports, and one very cross Merman, she was completely exhausted and doubting her ability to keep things together. After one particularly bad day involving a string of attacks on muggles in the form of cursed sugar spoons, she had returned home to a perplexed Draco and told him that she thought someone else might be better suited to her job. She obviously wasn’t good enough if things kept going wrong. Draco would have none of it, and after a long chat and a bottle of wine Hermione conceded that she couldn’t control everything, and was dealing with a bad hand the best way she could. She didn’t, however, react well when Draco suggested she was simply burnt out. 

The next day he showed up at her office with a packed bag and a Portkey. Hermione had a bit of a tiff before the Portkey kicked in, but once she saw the beautiful cabin, and the peaceful private lake surrounded by dense evergreen trees, she admitted defeat and was happy that Draco had forced her to take the weekend off. 

As the first raindrops pattered across the surface of the lake the smell of petrichor made her breathe deeply, her chest expanding for the first time in what felt like weeks. Everything seemed to have been building up to this point, and as the cool breeze picked up and tugged at her hair, she let out a long sigh. Things were going to be back on track soon. There would still be work when she got back on Monday, but it would be ok. Or at least as ok as they could be in a world where factions of dark wizards remaining from the days of the War still saw fit to target muggles and muggle-borns in the name of blood purity. She wondered if there would ever be a day where the wizarding world was able to leave their prejudices behind them... 

The tempo of the rain increased to a soft shower, pitter-pattering on the roof, and masking the sound of Draco’s approaching footsteps. Hermione gave a start as he came up behind her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Setting down her teacup, she pulled him down to join her, wordlessly snuggling into the crook of his arm and breathing in his comforting scent of crisp linen and earth. In silence they watched the trees rustle in the shower, greenery becoming glossy with water, and puddles slowly forming on the path to the lake. 

“Do you think there will ever be a time where the wizarding world doesn’t have to fear the actions of bigoted dark wizards?” Hermione asked softly. “It seems like we finally get our heads above water and then another wave of hatred appears that we have to fight...” 

There was a pause as Draco thought, before turned his piercing gaze to her.  
“You have to remember to see the good things in life darling... If you’ve taught me anything it’s that we can always have hope. Against all odds.”

Hermione half smiled, before silence descended over the couple once more. 

“This reminds me of the day we got together” said Hermione with a smile. The rain had picked up to a steady shower, the surface of the lake texturing from the splashes of thousands of raindrops. 

“You know...” said Draco with a smirk. “I never did pay you back for getting me so wet that day”.

Hermione laughed, “I didn’t see you complaining”. 

In one motion Draco sprang out of the hammock, dragging Hermione to her feet with a yelp. Before she knew it he had pulled her out into the rain. 

“Draco! What are you doing?!” she shrieked, blinking raindrops out of her eyes. 

“Have you ever swam in the rain before?” Draco asked with a grin. 

He backed towards the lake, still pulling Hermione by the hand. With a wink, he pulled off the wet t-shirt that was clinging to him like a second skin, and began to strip. Waggling his eyebrows he pulled off his shorts, boxers and all. Hermione giggled at the sight of his bare arse running down the dock, before he dove into the lake. Surfacing, he laughed like a maniac at Hermione’s expression- she was half exasperated, and half amused. 

“Where’s you’re Gryffindor courage?” Draco shouted, “get in here!”

Taking a far more subdued approach than Draco. Hermione walked down the dock before shyly peeling off her wet dress and jumping into the water with a squeal. 

She surfaced, and was struck by the beauty of the lake water and rain intermingling up close. The raindrops splashed as they hit the surface, misting water into her face. The feeling of rain on her skin like a gentle massage, the water of the lake warmer than the raindrops. She swam languidly over to Draco where he had cast a buoyancy charm on himself so that he floated with no effort. Casting a charm of her own, she looked up into his eyes, which were dancing playfully. 

“Don’t tell me this wasn’t worth it” he said with a barely concealed smirk. 

Hermione couldn’t conceal the smile that broke across her face. “This is beautiful”, she said softly, before drifting closer and wrapping herself around him in an embrace, sighing happily into his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around her, tracing the trails of rain that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back with his fingers. Hermione felt solid for the first time in weeks. Her skin was alive with the feeling of rain, and the grounding presence of Draco’s warm skin. As they floated in their embrace, it felt as if they were suspended between earth and sky... Her worries washed away. She had forgotten everything that was overcome to make their coupling a reality. The tangled beliefs and prejudices that they had moved beyond... If they had done it, if this unexpected union had happened... then she could find it in herself to hope that the rest of the world find its light too. 

Pulling back, Hermione kissed Draco gratefully. “Thank you for this weekend”. 

Draco simply smiled, pulling her in for a deeper kiss, his mouth claiming hers. His hands trailed down her back until they found the clasp of her bra. In a smooth motion he had pulled it off and tossed it over his shoulder into the lake.

“Draco! That was a good bra!” exclaimed Hermione aghast. 

“A little fish can make a house of it”, muttered Draco distractedly as he kissed a trail down her neck. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, before being distracted by his ministrations as fingers tweaked her nipples. She gasped, her nails grazing over his back and shoulders as their bodies tangled. Wrapping her legs around him tightly she felt the heat of him hard against her, rubbing against her core as she ground herself against him. When she reached down and grasped his length she felt Draco’s muscles twitch, before he pulled back and spluttered breathlessly, “I’m gonna drown if you do that here”. 

With a yelp, Hermione found herself lifted from the water as Draco carried her bridal-style to the shore. 

They staggered out of the water and to the soft mossy bank before collapsing onto one another once more. Hermione chased raindrop trails down Draco’s chest with her tongue, grazing her fingers down his tight stomach, admiring the way the taste of his skin mixed with the rain. Looking up to meet his gaze, Hermione smirked, and took him into her mouth in one motion, causing Draco to swear. She painted patterns up the underside of his shaft with her tongue, before swirling around the tip and releasing him with a pop, only to descend deeply once more. As she continued her ministrations she felt the tension in Draco’s muscles increase, and he let out a long groan, before she suddenly found herself pulled up and on her back, with Draco bracing himself over her. His intense silver gaze pierced into her as he claimed her lips once more. Hermione felt like she was on fire. Each touch contrasting the cool rain beating down on them. 

Water ran off Draco in rivulets as he made quick work of her soaked panties, before pressing his hot mouth to her core. He circled her clit tantalizingly, the pleasure radiating through her body as he pulled the invisible cord insider her tighter and tighter. 

“Draco, please... I need...”

She didn’t need to say more. Draco thrust into her teasingly slowly, before she dug her heels into him, urging him deeper. He set an unhurried pace, pulling the pleasure slowly from her body even as she asked for more, digging her hands into the damp earth beside her as she arched up to meet his thrusts. It was as if he was hitting something primal deep within her. He brought her higher and higher, before finally she snapped, clenching around him loudly as waves of pleasure coursed through her body, bringing Draco with her as he came with a ragged shout. 

Some time had passed and the rain was petering off, as they lay satiated in each other’s embrace. Draco let out a long stuttering breath, “we should do weekend’s away more often”. Hermione looked over at him and let out a giggle as she took in the bits of dirt clinging to his damp face. “I think that’s a wonderful idea”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an evening when this scene stumbled across my imagination. It is quickly written, and I might fix it up at some point, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy.


End file.
